


"when i see her face"

by RedHood9191



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i made everything younger., younger au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHood9191/pseuds/RedHood9191
Summary: When an injured Ela is rescued by a very worried Glaz, she wonders why he of all people came to save her. And she knew it most definitely isn't just because she's just a teammate.......





	"when i see her face"

**Author's Note:**

> that was a bad summary. But this is a younger universe. Ela is 18, Glaz is 19.

October 4th, 2017

Ela was tired. And in pain. She was slumped against the wall in an abandoned amusement park, bleeding from her right leg. In one hand she clutched her trusty RG-15. Her FO12 laid on the floor a few feet away, having ran out of rounds a long time ago. She wasn’t alone though. Several White Mask corpses littered the surrounding area, all reminders of the work she had done. Frost and Kapkan were off clearing other parts of the complex. Twitch was close by, as she could hear the whir of her drone zooming along the ground. A minute or so later, the triangular drone was in front of her, the sound of pounding boots nearing every second.

The small drone’s feed was watched by Twitch, and another person was watching over her shoulder. “I’ll go get her.” Glaz said. Stunned and confused by both the sudden appearance of Timur and his offer to help, Twitch was speechless. She just stared at Glaz with a bemused look, nodding towards the main entrance. “ She's just down the hall, just follow the trail of corpses.” She said calmly. Nodding in response, the silent Russian moved into the dark complex.

Ela was still tired. And still in pain. She was pretty sure she had passed out at some point. And she was pretty sure that she was either having dying dreams, as she still was hearing pounding boots. Her view fading to an inky darkness, the last thing she saw before her eyes shut was a large shadowy figure clutching a medkit with a rifle strapped to their back.

“Shit.” muttered a worried Glaz, after seeing Ela's head slump over to the side. Crossing the last few feet in a few seconds, he reached her side and broke out the first aid kit he had. He quickly got to work addressing the problem, and within a few minutes, had patched her up to the best of his abilities. Cursing his inability to learn better medical skills,Glaz hoisted the injured girl and carried her bridal style back to where everyone else was.


End file.
